iDidn't Know The Camera Was On
by SeddieFan
Summary: Sam and Freddie talk about Carly figuring out about their kiss and soon, they kiss again, but this time, do they have a witness? One-Shot. Seddie


**Seddie one-shot!**

**Ok, so it's about 2 in the morning and I decided to write this idea that just popped into my head.**

**So… enjoy! Please review!**

***

Freddie's Pov:

"So that pretty much wraps up for this iCarly" Sam said.

"We'll see you next time!" Carly yelled at the camera.

"And we're clear" I said as I put down the camera.

"Awesome show tonight, ladies. Nice messing with Lewbert. The flying banana was classic" I said.

"We know" Carly said.

"Thanks Frederly" Sam said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Well I'm going to get snacks. What do you guys want?"

"Ribs!" me and Sam yelled at the same time. I was in the mood for ribs. Mostly because Sam hasn't stopped talking about it for the last few days. The meat festival is coming, so that is pretty much all she has talked about.

I didn't really mind.

"Awesome, fruit kabobs it is" Carly said. Me and Sam laughed.

Carly started to walk out.

"I may be a few minutes, the fruit kabobs are not exactly 'kabobs' yet, so I may take a while" Carly continued.

"Its fine" me and Sam said together

"Wow. You guys say a lot of things at the same time. Weird." Carly smirked.

We were about to protest but she already went in the elevator.

Me and Sam stayed quiet in silence.

"So…" I started.

"What?" Sam asked. Her voice filled with curiosity.

"Uhh. I don't really know"

She giggled. WAIT- did Sam Puckett just _giggle_?

"You are such a dork, Freddie Benson" she said with a smile on her face.

We started laughing at that, I don't really know why, but I felt like laughing. I usually feel happy when I'm with her. Even if she is torturing me.

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to bring this up, but after Carly found out that we kissed, and she asked us if we liked it, I just wanted to ask you… did you like it?"

Sam looked straight into my eyes. Her beautiful blue- Oh Freddie stop it!

"Well… umm, I… I think I did. Did you?" I smiled. I looked at her eyes. Full of nervousness.

"Actually… I did. Most fun I had in months" I said. She started to laugh. I did too.

After laughing for a few seconds, we stopped. We looked into each other's eyes, deeper than ever before.

I leaned towards her and I kissed her.

She responded immediately. After she responded, I deepened the kiss.

She ruffles her hands in my hair, and I put my hands around her waist. She lowered her hands to around my shoulders.

So, here we are, standing in the middle of the iCarly studio, kissing.

Our lips moved in sync.

It got more and more passionate by the second. Neither of us did that tongue thing. We talked about it one time and we didn't understand what the big deal of French kissing was.

"_Hey you know what's weird?" Sam asked while we were watching a movie._

_Carly was at the doctors. She was accompanying Spencer at the doctors. He was there because one of the prisoners almost gave Spencer a concussion. They gave him a surprise attack. As in- they kinda did a 'Wake up Spencer' segment on them, without the camera. You know, for criminals, they are kind of sissy. Well, they scared him, he woke up, the prisoners had duck masks (Don't know why ducks are scary but whatever) and they scared they living bejesuz out of him. He passed out. He is now at the doctors as we speak._

_So that was pretty much the reason why Sam was at my house._

_We decided to watch one of those really cheesy romantic movies to make fun of them. But we ended up actually watching it. Then when we got bored, we started throwing popcorn at each other. Then during the kissing and romantic scenes, we would watch to make of their kissing and cheesy lines. _

"_What?"_

"_Those French kisses. In every one of these movies, they would have a tongue battle"_

"_Yeah what's the big deal about those?" I asked._

"_I don't know. Those are just weird" Sam said with a disgusted face because apparently, the two main characters were French kissing on the screen._

"_Ugh. Gross" I said with that same disgusted face._

"_Yeah" she looked towards at me and smirked._

"_What? Something on my face?" I asked, putting my hands over my face to try to wipe off whatever was on my face._

"_Yeah, actually there is. Just hold still. I'll help you" _

"_Oh thanks" I removed my hand from my face._

_She looked at me carefully then… she threw popcorn in my face._

_She smiled and laughed._

_I smiled and smirked at her at the same time._

"_Oh it's on Puckett!" I reached for the popcorn bowl._

"_Bring it on, Benson!" We threw popcorn at each other while laughing._

We kept on kissing for about 2 minutes. New record. By about 1 minute and 53 seconds.

When we pulled apart, we still looked into each other's eyes and panting, catching our breath.

"So much better than the first" I whispered.

Sam nodded while we still stared into each other's eyes.

"Fruit kabobs for three!" Carly yelled from the elevator. Me and Sam separated so fast, I was surprised I didn't see a blur.

Sam's face looks flushed. Not red, but pale white.

Carly seemed to notice.

"Wow. Sam you look like you just seen a ghost"

Sam didn't hear her.

After about 10 seconds, she responded.

"What?" Sam asked.

She smiled at herself. "Never mind" she said with a chuckle.

Sam and I went to Carly to get our fruit kabobs.

"So what happened after I left? Anything interesting?" Carly said with a smirk.

Why was she smirking?

"What are you talking about?" Sam said nervously. I don't think I ever seen her nervous.

"Oh nothing. Just that you guys just had _your second kiss with each other!!_"

How did she know about that?

"uh.. uh… What are you talking about?" I asked nervously. I really need to get better at lying.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. I saw you stick your tongue down each other's throat" Carly said with a smirk.

"Actually, we didn't French kiss. We don't really know what the big deal about French kissing is" I said with a matter-of-factly voice.

"Whatever! So, you did enjoy it?" she still had that smirk. I was worried that she would have permanently plastered to her face.

"Wait- how did you know about it anyways?" Sam asked

"You really want to know?" Carly asked.

"I asked, didn't I?" Sam said. She sounded like she was getting frustrated and the color is returning to her skin.

"Well… I was downstairs and the computer was on and iCarly was on and you guys were talking then after a few seconds or so, you guys kissed. The camera was on and you guys kissed on iCarly!" she said happily. She came up and she hugged us so hard that, we dropped our fruit kabobs.

"I'm so proud of you. You guys looked like you had the time of your lives" she released us and Sam was turning pale again. I started to blush.

"You should see all of the iCarly comments we had gotten in the last 5 minutes. Oh- I'll show you!" she ran to the laptop and she opened the iCarly page and she showed us the comments that we have gotten by that kiss me and Sam done just a few minutes ago.

I was in shock by how many people commented. And the iCarly views have never been higher. 789,360 people watched the show the same exact time me and Sam kissed.

**XxSamIAmxX said:**

**FINALLY!!! THEY KISSED! And on iCarly! CLEARLY they didn't know that the camera was still filming! The kiss was so sweet! SEDDIE FOREVA!**

**NumberDirf said:**

**Aww!! So sweet! I have been waiting for this to happen since…. EVER!! You guys looked like you enjoyed it!**

And a lot of the comments continued like that.

What the heck is seddie?

Oh man, 'Freddie' and 'Sam' together is 'Seddie'

Wow. Me and Sam just kissed. On iCarly. In front of TONS of people.

"The iCarly viewers want more seddie. Can you give it to them?" Carly asked with a smile on her face.

Me and Sam looked at each other. I smiled at her; she did the same to me.

"Well, I don't see why not" I said. Sam smiled

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. Her lips crashed into mine. She put her arms over my shoulder and I put my hands on her waist.

I loved this.

"Uh guys, the camera is still on" Carly said. We ignored her and continued kissing.

"Well, there you have it folks! You have just witnessed live that Sam and Freddie are finally dating! Let's give a round of applause! Oh wait- we don't have an audience. Oh well, Bye guys!" she turned the camera off.

"Ok guys, you can stop now" Carly said with a chuckle.

We separated. Me and Sam smiled at each other.

"Well, I got to go before my mom gets a panic attack" I said, with a smile on my face. I couldn't seem to get it off.

"Ok. Bye Freddie" Sam said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm. I could get used to this" I said with a smile on my face. She smiled back.

"Bye guys" I said while walking away.

I went out the door.

I heard Carly say to Sam:

"You love Freddie"

And Sam replied:

"I think I do" I could hear a smile in her voice.

I think I just heard the best thing in my life.

***

The end of this one-shot! It's kinda longer than my regular chapters but i enjoyed making it. Please review!


End file.
